Scout Sniper
|upkeep = |prereq = None |production_struc = Special Rifle Command |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = |firing range = |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = Scoped Mosin Nagant Bolt-Action Rifles |num_abilities = 3 |abilities = Hold Fire * Prevents the unit from acquiring targets automatically. It will only attack manually-selected targets. * Costs nothing * Permanent until deactivated Flare * Fires a slow-falling parachute flare, revealing a target area * Will temporarily break camouflage * Requires Veterancy level 1 * Costs * Duration: 35 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds (after firing) }} Overview The Scout Sniper Squad is a two-man infantry scout unit fielded by the Soviet army in Company of Heroes 2. Although not necessarily as accurate as the German counterpart, they make up for this in survivability and utility. It has the ability to camouflage while in cover, becoming invisible to enemy units, which allows him to scout deep into enemy territory and look for exposed targets. Additionally, the Scout Sniper Squad is immune to the effects of the cold on winter maps (although are still slowed by deep snow). They are equipped with two scoped Mosin Nagants Abilities Hold Fire - The Scout Sniper Squad will not fire unless explicitly ordered to, preventing them from breaking their camouflage. Flare - The Scout Sniper Squad will fire a slow-falling parachute flare above the target area, revealing a radius around it for about 35 seconds. While the range of this ability is about the same as the squad's sight range, it can be fired over obstacles which otherwise block line of sight. Requires Veterancy 1. Useful to spot for indirect fire or long range units. Ambush Camouflage Scout Sniper Squads have a passive ability to enter into Ambush Camouflage when in light or heavy cover, or deep snow. This renders them invisible to nearby enemies and gives them a slight damage boost. Note that camouflage is not broken by movement; if there is cover in a continuous chain, the squad can move along it at normal speed without breaking camouflage. Note that camouflage will be temporarily broken on firing or using a flare. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the Scout Sniper Squad can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation The Scout Sniper Squad receives experience points for killing enemy units. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of experience points, it will automatically advance to the next level of veterancy. Bonuses Tactics Soviet snipers fire slower than their German counterparts, but will win in a sniper duel because of their second squad member. Without veterancy, they aim and shoot quite slowly, and cannot be counted on as decisive elements in battle - they can only support other infantry and bleed the enemy's manpower resources in reinforcing his squads. A common tactic is to have the snipers hold their fire, then plant them in bushes and around debris. When in cover, they cannot be seen unless a German unit comes close enough to touch them, thus they can provide scouting over a massive radius around their hiding place. This makes them good spotters for indirect fire such as from ZiS 76mm field guns, SU-76 assault guns, BM-13 Katyusha trucks, and mortars. If the snipers are discovered and pursued by enemy units, using the fall back command will most likely save their lives due to its reduction of enemy accuracy, but sustained fire from powerful anti-infantry weapons will kill them regardless. Weaknesses Note that the Scout Sniper Squad cannot board transport vehicles. Also, they can go down easily if within range of massed firepower and are easy prey for scout cars or even tanks. Quotes Gallery Category:Company of Heroes 2